


Health Check

by afterandalasia



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel was sure of two things: that this was not how an examination usually went, and that she wanted it to continue anyway.</p><p>Ariel visits her gynaecologist for the first time, and is caught off-guard by the painfully gorgeous Dr. Chel Itza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health Check

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=2491696#t2491696) at Disney Kink asking for femslash with medical kink and inappropriate use of stirrup chairs. Blatant kinkfic, please leave medical ethics at the door.

Ariel squirmed slightly in her seat, then stopped the movement at the strange shift of the fabric of her gown. She was sure that her cheeks were already burning hot; it felt strange enough to be sitting and waiting in this light paper gown, with the air moving freely around her, let alone be aware of how things felt around her. She knew that she had put off her first gynaecological exam for long enough, but after Attina's scare last year she could delay no longer.  
  
Her eyes fell on the table, set as it was in the centre of the room. A fresh line of white paper covered the dark red leather, masking it almost, but nothing could hide the stirrups that protruded from either side of it. The steel was shiny, glinting in the clean light; Ariel swallowed and crossed her legs beneath her gown.  
  
A light rap at the door broke her from her reverie, and she almost said 'come in' before remembering where she was. By then, the door was already opening, and she turned sharply towards it.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Undine," the doctor said, smiling as she stepped in. Ariel hadn't expected a female doctor, certainly not one so young as this woman looked. She had brown skin, full lips, and hair in a long thick braid down the back of her labcoat. "I'm Dr. Itza; it's nice to meet you."  
  
Ariel meant to say something, but unfortunately it came out as "Hnn." Dr. Itza was standing in the doorway with one hip cocked as she glanced over the notes which had been taken by the nurse just a few minutes before. Labcoats weren't supposed to be attractive, but there was something about the way that the doctor's skimmed over her curves which made Ariel want to cross her legs harder. Or perhaps it was just that Ariel herself felt so exposed, whilst the doctor was safe beneath her pants and shirt and coat. And, for that matter, underwear. She felt so _drafty_.  
  
The doctor raised one eyebrow, lips curving up still. "Pardon?"  
  
"Ariel," she managed. "Please, call me Ariel."  
  
"Only if you call me Chel."  
  
There was something playful to the words, and if Ariel could have blushed any more, she would have done at the glitter in Chel's eyes.  
  
"So," said Chel, cutting into the silence of the room as she crossed to the sink at one side. She pushed up her sleeve and removed her watch, showing the smooth curve of her wrist. "Looks like the nurse dealt with most of the questions - I bet you get those every time you go to your GP's, eh?"  
  
Weight, blood pressure, history. "Yes," said Ariel, with a sigh of relief that almost turned to laughter. "Pretty standard stuff."  
  
"Mm." Chel gave a warm chuckle as she finished washing her hands and grabbed the towel to scrub them dry. "Well, I'll try not to let this take too long. If you could just sit down for me."  
  
Chel barely looked as if she could be in her thirties, thought Ariel distantly as she made her way over to the table. She watched the doctor standing a moment longer by the sink looking over the forms. The tip of Chel's tongue was just tracing over her lower lip, and Ariel could see the shadow of her lashes.  
  
"This is your first time here, right?" Chel turned round abruptly once again. Ariel nodded, tongue tied again. "Don't worry, I don't bite."  
  
That line was so old that it barely ever stood by itself any more. Ariel tried not to finish the sentence, especially with anything too suggestive, as Chel moved to stand in front of her. The height of the table left Ariel's feet dangling in mid-air as she sat, the air drifting in little currents over her skin. It was not cold, but not really warm either; just right for wearing few clothes, she supposed.  
  
"Well, the nurse said that you seemed to be in good health, and your weight is fine, but you wanted to have an appointment because you've been worried lately?"

"My sister had a breast cancer scare," Ariel admitted. It felt like she was confessing, in a way, more cathartic than it had been to tell the nurse exactly the same thing. "So... we're all on alert, I suppose."  
  
"I'm guessing that your sister is pretty young?" A nod. "Well, where you said scare that usually means that it turned out to be benign. So unless there have been more cases in your family, your risk shouldn't be any higher than average. It _was_ a good idea to get checked out, though."  
  
So everyone had kept saying. Ariel gave another sheepish nod, and was about to speak further when she realised that clever fingers were undoing the ties on the front of her gown, pulling it apart. With a gasp, she went to pull it back together, but Chel gave that warm chuckle again and gently pushed her hands away.  
  
"Don't worry, Ariel." She rolled the name like a wave on her lips. "This won't hurt. Just let me ease this down..."  
  
Chel pushed the robe down off Ariel's shoulders, exposing more and more of her skin to the air. Her hands were warm and soft as they traced down her throat, along the line of her breastbone.  
  
"So, do you check your breasts often?" Chel's right hand came to rest on the top curve of Ariel's breast, right over her heart. When Ariel shook her head, she tutted gently. "Well, you really should, at least once a month. You want to make sure that you know your breasts, so that you would notice anything changing."  
  
She rolled her hand against Ariel's breast, massaging it gently, and Ariel stifled a gasp at the sensation. Moving slightly round, Chel repeated the movement, her hand moving in slow circles around the breast, kneading, almost teasing as her thumb brushed close to the nipple each time. All the time, her eyes were locked on Ariel's, deep brown on wide blue, and there was a smile - a comforting smile, Ariel told herself, nothing more - lurking on the edges of her lips.  
  
"You need to know," continued Chel, her voice rhythmic and her hand moving in time with it, "what it feels like to touch your breasts, and to have them touch. How the flesh feels under your hand. Of course, they change according to your monthly cycle, but that is what makes regular checks so important. You need to feel the texture, the firmness, and of course how the skin feels beneath your hand."  
  
Almost abruptly, her hand shifted to cup Ariel's small breast instead. This time, Ariel jolted, as if a shock had run through her body; her nipple stood erect in the cool air, the pale skin of her breast slightly flushed from the attention it had been paid. Chel's hands shifted slightly, weighing, feeling the curve of the breast and how it fit into her hand; once again, her tongue came out and traced across her lips.  
  
"It certainly seems that your breasts are in good health, Ariel." She made the name sound erotic as she spoke it, however Ariel tried to deny the thought. "The breast tissue is firm but gives well under the hand, and there is no variation that I can feel. Your skin is smooth and soft, and seems..." she moved her hand, fingers trailing along the underside of Ariel's breast; "quite perfect.  
  
"Of course, the second step is checking the nipple. You should check that your areola has not changed in size or colour, and that the nipple has not inverted. Is this the usual colour for your nipples?"  
  
Working not to breathe hard - knowing that every deep breath she took made her breasts move more in Chel's hands - Ariel looked down. Her nipples were pale pink, small and erect against the swell of her breast. "Yes," she said breathily.  
  
"Mm-hm." Chel leant a little closer, bending her head slightly so that her breath ghosted over Ariel's skin. Ariel pressed her thighs together against the heat building between them, and took a deep breath - only to regret it as her breast shifted markedly. "Well, that's good to hear. The colour seems consistent, no sign of rash or redness. So tell me... how does this feel?"

Without further warning, she squeezed Ariel's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. It was hard, but not quite painful, and Ariel gave a pleasured shiver as it ran through her. When she did not response, Chel shifted her fingers slightly and squeezed again and again, drawing each touch slightly away as if to draw Ariel's breath further out. Ariel could hear her own heartbeat in her ears and struggled to even think of anything to say, let alone say it, aware of Chel's heat against her skin.  
  
"Is that at all painful?" murmured Chel.  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Now, to check the right breast..."  
  
Ariel almost whimpered as the thorough caresses ceased on her left breast, her nipple hard and almost aching for touch. She squeezed her hands into fists in the paper of her gown, even as Chel's hands started to smoothe across her right breast instead.  
  
"Maybe you should do this one with me, hmm?"  
  
Chel tilted her head slightly to one side, her deep eyes boring into Ariel's. She lifted Ariel's hand and pressed it into her own breast, palm warm against the back of her hand. Ariel could not look away from the gaze locked onto hers, even as Chel slid her other hand onto the bench and leant forwards, hips pressing into Ariel's knees until they nudged apart.  
  
Slowly, Chel guided Ariel's hand in the same massaging motions as hers had taken, round in a large circle at first and then slowly decreasing in size. Chel's hips brushed against the inside of Ariel's bare thighs, fabric almost tickling, as she leant in so that she was barely inches from Ariel's upturned face. Ariel began to breathe more quickly as her breast flushed and grew tender, nipple hardening by the time that Chel's fingers reached again. Again Chel's slim fingers coaxed Ariel's nipple to nearly aching pleasure.  
  
"Very good," said Chel. Ariel could feel her breath, and yearned to reach up for a kiss, but before she could do so the doctor slipped out of her reach once again. "Now, turn around, and we can do the pelvic part of the exam."  
  
The front of Chel's labcoat had fallen open to reveal her white blouse and tailored pants beneath. Ariel could see the swell of her cleavage, the curve of her hips, and swallowed again. As she turned around in her seat and shuffled towards the stirrups, she realised how wet she had become, how desperately aroused. In any other case, she would have been able to hide it, her soaked panties her secret, but there was no way to hide it as she turned. Chel's hands guided her feet into the stirrups, fingers tickling along the soles and making her squirm again.  
  
"So, I see that you shave your bikini line," said Chel as Ariel settled back. The words were matter-of-fact, but her voice was still a little low, almost inviting. She pressed Ariel's knees apart, baring her to the air, and Ariel felt more naked than she ever had before with Chel still clothed and standing in front of her. She felt a touch trail down the inside of her thighs as she leant her head back, trying to breathe deeply and not give in to the arousal pounding through her. "No irritation, no soreness; it looks good."  
  
Ariel did not go in for brazilians or waxes, but she always trimmed back her pubic hair to stop it from showing when she swam. The whole point was so that no-one would know, and Chel's casual comment on it made her toes curl and more wetness creep between her thighs.  
  
"A natural redhead, too."  
  
Fingers traced over the neat triangle of bright red curls, and Ariel's breath quickened.  
  
"Now, I'm just going to do an external examination." At the snapping sound of latex, Ariel looked up sharply, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Chel with wide eyes. It was just in time to see Chel pull on the gloves, the latex tight and clinical over her slim hands, and turn back around. "And please, you really _must_ tell me how this feels."  
  
Ariel was sure of two things: that this was not how an examination usually went, and that she wanted it to continue anyway. Fingers traced along the lines of her pussy, then spread her lower lips, stroking along the skin. Her pulse was racing, and she did her best not to let her hips shift against or lift off the table as Chel continued to stroke, probing slowly deeper and caressing every part.

"Oh, that feels so good," she finally burst out, as Chel's hand slid upwards to stroke back her clitoral hood and brush over the sensitive nub beneath.  
  
Chel gave a low, filthy chuckle and brushed her thumb over Ariel's clit. "Well, that's a good sign. Tell me, are you sexually active?"  
  
"Nuh-uh," Ariel managed. Her hands gripped the edge of the chair as Chel began to rub small circles. "I mean," she gasped, "no. Not for a while."  
  
"But you aren't a virgin."  
  
This time she could only shake her head.  
  
"So, do you masturbate? Sexual arousal is a natural response in a significant proportion of the population."  
  
Ariel had no idea how Chel could speak so calmly. She was still trembling, but Chel's fingers had moved back to stroking and probing her labia, and she she managed to form a reply. "Yes. Yes, I... oh god, yes!" Whatever else she might have meant to say was cast out of her thoughts as Chel ran one finger around the entrance to her vagina.  
  
"Very good. Now, I'm just going to insert the speculum. This shouldn't feel cold at all." Dull plastic nudged against her entrance, and Ariel almost thrust down towards it before she remembered where she was. "You may feel some pressure," Chel added, her voice now all but a purr. Her last word could almost have been _pleasure_ instead.  
  
The speculum slid into her, and Ariel couldn't help the quiet moan that left her lips. It had been so long since she'd had anything inside her; with so many sisters still in the house, she could not even buy any toys to keep her hand company when she did masturbate. The speculum eased back for a moment, then slid home again, before slowly pressing open against her. Chel had been right: there was pressure, but not discomfort, and the smooth plastic was almost warm inside her.  
  
"Yes, everything looks good in here." Chel's breath brushed the inside of her thighs, and Ariel felt her muscles clench. "I'll just do the swab for a moment..."  
  
She breathed through the pounding in her head, and felt a sense of disappointment as the speculum released its pressure and was eased out of her again.  
  
"All right," said Chel. Ariel felt fingers brush against her entrance once again. "And finally, we just need to do an internal check. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chel made a little murmuring sound, and slid her first finger in. The sensation was different to the speculum, the finger narrowed and warmer, but crooking slightly inside her narrow passage. A second finger followed it, and Ariel's hips bucked slightly as they reached deep into her.  
  
"Firm to the touch... adequate lubrication... squeeze down for me, if you would be so kind."  
  
Ariel looked up again, blinking in shock, only to find Chel leaning slightly over her, eyes sparkling and lips parted and wet. Chel raised her eyebrows and cocked her head in encouragement. Nodding, Ariel squeezed her core muscles, feeling another ripple of pleasure go through her and wetness slicking her thighs.  
  
"Very good," Chel breathed, and twisted her wrist slightly to press her hand deeper. She used her other hand to press on Ariel's belly, palpating and probing, and the sensation was strange but not unpleasant. All of the time, her eyes were fixed on Ariel's, and slowly the hand on her stomach stilled.  
  
The other hand kept moving, fingers pumping into Ariel in slow, steady movements. Ariel felt a shift of Chel's fingers, and the pleasure in her turned hotter. She gasped as it hit her, back arching off the table and toes curling, but the hand on her belly held her in place and Chel was still making humming, encouraging noises as she stroked deep with her fingers.  
  
The smile that Chel had been wearing had the look of a smirk around it, but as Ariel looked round their eyes locked again. "I'm guessing that you've never experienced a vaginal orgasm before. Now, you may feel a pressure similar to the urge to urinate, but don't worry, it isn't. When it gets intense enough for you, just let it go."

Chel was standing right between Ariel's parted legs, standing over her with one hand still buried in her pussy. As desperately as she wanted to reach up for a kiss, or to crush the woman to her, Ariel could not, and it made her feel even more exposed than her bobbing bare breasts or her whore-wide legs. The movement of Chel's fingers slowly quickened, and as they did the heat rose tighter and tighter inside Ariel, building in hot pulses that felt stronger than anything she had experienced before. She heard herself whimper, but wasn't sure whether she asked Chel to stop or not to stop, as the touch built to a frenetic pace.  
  
"Let go," said Chel, half an order and half a seduction, and Ariel released the tension inside her.  
  
She felt a hot rush between her thighs, but that was nothing beneath the starbursts in her eyes and the pleasure that made her throw her head back and moan out Chel's name, her hands fisting frantically against the edge of the bed, hips still bucking as Chel continued to fuck her with her fingers. The tight pleasure pulsed through her, and as she opened her eyes and looked round she realised that her thighs were dripping wet, the seat soaked beneath her, and that there were dark damp marks all across Chel's clothes.  
  
"Oh god," she started to pant, "I'm so sorry, I just..."  
  
A wet finger was pressed against her lips, and the smell of her own sex made her eyes flutter. "No no," said Chel. "Female ejaculation is also perfectly natural. Indeed..." And now Chel put one knee on the chair between Ariel's thighs, her fingers still toying at the lips of her pussy. "Some consider it the most intense form of orgasm."  
  
With one hand on the chair beside Ariel, she leant closer, until the redhead lay back with Chel above her. Chel was still fully clothed, but she looked ruffled, her hair coming looser and her cheeks flushed with lust. From here, Ariel could see down her blouse, the full softness of breasts pushing against the white lace of her bra. She wanted to reach out and squeeze those breasts, lick the nipples into her mouth and how much sexier Chel could possibly sound, but the magnetic power in Chel's gaze kept her in place.  
  
"And the best part?" Chel leant down so close that her lips brushed against Ariel's ear. She felt another shiver run through her. "Many women who achieve g-spot orgasms - another name for vaginal orgasms - can achieve multiple ones. Would you like to orgasm again, Ariel?"  
  
A small moaning sound left her lips, and Chel chuckled as her fingers stroked Ariel's clitoris for a moment before slipping deeper once again. This time she toyed more gentle with Ariel's vagina, slipping her fingers in a little way before drawing them out, parting them and flexing them as if trying out the space.  
  
"Undo the front of my pants," said Chel. Ariel hastened to obey lest she lose the touch inside her, and with shaking hands undid the button and drew down the zip. The panties beneath matched her bra, white lace sharp against her rich brown of her skin. Chel drew back, her face haloed in light. "I'm sure you have some ideas of what to do with your hand."  
  
Almost gratefully, Ariel slid her hand down those inviting panties, over black curls and into the warm wet beneath them. Her hands had been aching to touch, to fondle; after so long with only her own hand to give her pleasure, she was used to the feel of arousal on her fingers as the pleasure built. Her deft fingers roamed, swiftly but thoroughly, even as Chel started to build the rhythm of her thrusts again, and when she heard the stifled gasp of pleasure at her touch on Chel's clitoris, she focused her attentions there.  
  
As if some barrier had been broken when Chel crawled over her, Ariel let herself grow breathless, little moans escaping her lips as pleasure built in her. For her own part, Chel kept her sounds deep in her throat, but they rumbled through her body and Ariel could see her breasts quivering and feel the rocking of her hips into the sensation.

"Slide your fingers into me," Chel said, and obediently Ariel did so, slipping two fingers into the already-wet vagina with which she had been toying. "Now," and even like this, there was an authority and a control about her that Ariel both wanted to see broken and was desperately, unbearably aroused by, "feel the texture of the vaginal walls. The g-spot has a wrinkled texture, more like- there, yes, there."  
  
For a moment she had to catch her breath, and Ariel knew she had the right place. The slow build of heat within her was barely-describable, like someone was binding her in ropes of pure pleasure, even more intense than the last time for the slowness with which Chel was coaxing this second orgasm from her.  
  
"Now crook your fingers," said Chel, her lips so shining that Ariel wanted to lick them, but untouchable, "and make a motion, yes, yes, just like that again, yes-"  
  
Her voice tightened on the last word, and she ground her hips into Ariel's hand, though her own fingers still kept up their perfect rhythm. For a moment she pressed lower, her breasts pressing through her damp blouse against Ariel's nude flesh, and then wordless sounds started to break through her lips as her pants slipped away, revealing the white lace turned translucent with her fluids.  
  
The muscles of her vaginal walls clenched around Ariel's fingers as, with a gasp, Chel bucked her hips against the hand inside her, and then with a muffled cry she came. This time Ariel saw as well as felt the hot squirts of liquid, felt them flood over her hand and run down her arm, saw them dripping from Chel's white lace panties to the chair and Ariel's body. They felt warm against her skin, and Ariel almost lost herself at the sight of the wetness spattered against her, had to concentrate on the movement of Chel's fingers to hold herself together at all.  
  
She realised that Chel was laughing, a low musical sound that rippled down her body. Chel leant in so close that their faces almost touched, and Ariel had to half-close her eyes. "You are really _very_ good at this," Chel whispered, their lips brushing.  
  
Then she pulled away, letting cold air wash over Ariel once again, and tossed her head back.  
  
"I should reward you. And I think I have just the thing."  
  
She replaced the hand that had slipped from Ariel's pussy in her movements, but from the tightness Ariel realised that she was now using three fingers. It stretched her, filled her with warmth, and when she saw Chel bend down she closed her eyes. This was impossible, heaven, so glorious she could barely believe it. A tongue soothed over her throbbing clitoris, laved it in soft strokes before graduating to sharper flicks, and when Ariel ran one hand over her own body she felt Chel's juices smear on her skin.  
  
It was too much. In rolling, building waves she felt herself raised and raised on a platform of ecstasy, pleas coming from her lips to not stop, please, whatever you do don't stop. Her eyes rolled closed, body shaking and growing hotter and hotter until it burst through her with a cry, a rush of pleasure so sharp it was almost pain, every inch of her body hot and tingling and most of all her pussy still basking in delight. Finally, as all touches left her body and the air washed over it, making her feel sticky and chilled, Ariel opened her eyes again. Across the room, Chel had opened a locker to produce a new blouse and slacks, though the look on her face remained the same. Almost enigmatic, tinged with lust and delight but hard to read all the same.  
  
Ariel lowered her feet out of the stirrups and sat up, her muscles starting to feel stiff and ache, but for reasons she would never regret.  
  
"So," said Chel, turning her back to Ariel as she removed her shirt. "What did you think of your first visit to the gynaecologist?"  
  
Ariel took a deep breath. "I don't think it will be my last," she replied.  
  
Chel gave a knowing laugh. She tilted her head back as she did so, braid swaying back and forth across the line of her spine. It was a pity that she had to slip her new blouse back on and cover it up again, Ariel could not help but think. "I'm glad to hear that. Considering your medical history, I'm sure that we could arrange for a... follow-up appointment, hmm?"

"Sounds perfect," said Ariel, her body tingling with the thought and in the afterglow of the orgasms that had crashed through her. And, indeed, she could not think of much better to do. After all, it was always important to keep an eye on one's health.


End file.
